Despertar
by SylviaMaria
Summary: One Shot en el que dos personajes de mi fic "As long as you're there" se dejan llevar por la pasión. Slash Sam/OC


Nota de autor: Este fic es un regalo para mis niñas Mine y Deb. En especial para Mine porque lleva mucho tiempo pidiendo que lo escriba. Hace unos días que no hablamos mucho, lo sé. He estado ocupada con este regalito y con otro One Shot que escribí ayer, y esto era una sorpresa, así que preferí no meterme a Skype porque siempre lo suelto todo, ya sabéis, y luego no tiene gracia. :P Que sí, que a vosotras os gustan los spoilers, pero yo quiero ver o al menos vivir vuestras reacciones cuando lo leáis. Os agradezco que estéis ahí conmigo y que me aguantéis, aunque sea una pesada xD ¡Sabéis que os quiero! Ojalá que esta "M" como yo suelo llamar a mis fics (ya sabéis a que me refiero) os saque aunque sea una sonrisa. Una sola. Gracias por existir.

Los personajes que salen en él forman parte de "As Long as you're there" uno de mis fics Samcedes. Sin embargo, éste One Shot no lo es, así que si queréis leer un fic Samcedes os aconsejo que os leáis cualquiera de los fics de Deb ^^ Es una genia escribiendo acerca de ellos. Buscad entre mis autoras favoritas y ahí la encontraréis: Deb90.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Solo el fic me pertenece, los personajes no. Ni uno solo. ;) Se pertenecen los unos a los otros.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Despertar<strong>

_Esto está mal._

_Esto está mal._

_Esto está mal._

Repetía una y otra vez, Andrew McCallister mientras era arrastrado hacia la sacristía de la iglesia de St John de la mano de Sam Evans.

No sabía cómo habían llegado a esos extremos, ni siquiera sabía cómo habían descubierto que ambos se atraían. Pero allí estaban, besándose hasta quedarse sin respiración, tocándose y acariciándose como si la vida se les escapase de las manos si no lo hacían.

Allí, en la iglesia de St John, allí en la casa de Dios. Allí donde ellos pecaban una y otra vez.

—Esto está mal —dijo en voz alta, mientras Sam lo llevaba hacia la mesa de la sacristía y lo recostaba ligeramente sobre ella.

—Somos unos pecadores, Drew —se rió él, abandonando sus labios y besando ahora sus mejillas y su nuez.

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, levantándole ligeramente la camiseta y rozando sus abdominales. No eran perfectos como los de él pero le volvían loco solo con tocarlos con sus dedos y acariciarlos con su lengua.

Sam lo desnudó finalmente, atacándolos por fin y recorriendo sus pectorales con su boca, mientras sus manos apretaban su trasero. Las de Drew sostenían su cabeza, acariciando su pelo rubio con cariño. Y cerraba sus ojos, abandonándose al placer que Sam Evans le regalaba con su boca.

Éste no tardó en deslizar su cuerpo por completo, hasta terminar en el suelo de la sacristía, arrodillándose y abriendo ya el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros de Andrew. Se los bajó y con su mano derecha, acarició su duro miembro por encima de los boxers. Sus labios dejaron un beso en él, antes de deslizar la tela y bajárselos por completo, liberándolo por fin.

—Aquí estás —rió Sam, agarrándolo con su mano derecha y dándole un lametón por toda su longitud hasta la punta.

Drew quiso reírse pero no quería desconcentrarse. Estaba en el paraíso con Sam Evans y ahí planeaba quedarse durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó el chico, mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua una y otra vez.

Drew asintió con la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, Sam se detuvo, esperando que él los abriese y lo mirase.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Mírame, Drew. Mírame mientras te toco, mientras te hago el amor con mi boca.

Porque eso era lo que ellos hacían. A pesar de ser dos chicos. A pesar de no ser un hombre y una mujer. Ellos estaban haciendo el amor.

—Sam... —susurró Andrew, acariciando su pelo a la vez que el chico volvía a jugar con su miembro, aceptándolo por completo en el interior de su boca.

Sam le apretó el trasero, mientras Andrew comenzaba el vaivén adentro y fuera de él, hasta vaciarse por completo en su interior.

—¡SAM! —Gritó Andrew, alcanzando el orgasmo.

—Me encanta alimentarme de ti —le dijo él, pasados unos segundos, limpiándose el líquido que resbalaba por su barbilla.

Drew lo levantó del suelo, abrazándolo y besándolo, enroscando sus brazos en su cuello.

Ahora era él quién trataba de desnudar a Sam. Ahora era él, quién quitaba su camiseta y acariciaba sus perfectos abdominales. Andrew abandonó su boca y besó su cuello, y el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Allí, donde sabía que Sam adoraba que él lo besase.

El propio Sam desabrochó sus pantalones, bajándoselos rápidamente. No llevaba calzoncillos, no cuando sabía que ese día se encontraría con Andrew. Sacó un preservativo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se lo puso sin perder tiempo.

Dejando un beso rápido en los labios de Drew, le pidió que se girase, apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

—Me encanta alimentarme de ti, pero me apasiona introducirme en tu interior —le dijo. Y sin demora, hizo lo que le había dicho, arrancando un grito de Andrew que había nacido desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Sam buscó sus manos encima de la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, mientras se empujaba una y otra vez en su interior.

En la sacristía de la iglesia de St John solo se podían oír los jadeos y gemidos de dos amigos que se amaban a escondidas.

—No te detengas, Sam. No pares.

—Ya... casi... —dijo el rubio, entrecortado. Y segundos después, llegaba por fin al final, descargándose en su interior y cayendo sobre él encima de la mesa.

Drew apenas podía respirar debajo de él, pero no se quejaba. No cuando el chico que lo hacía feliz se encontraba completamente pegado a él. No cuando habían disfrutado del calor de sus cuerpos y del deseo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

—Lo siento —se rió Sam, tratando de levantarse de encima, besando su ancha espalda de modo cariñoso.

Andrew se dio la vuelta, atacando sus labios de nuevo. Nunca se cansaría de besarlo. Jamás.

La puerta de la sacristía se abrió, tomándolos por sorpresa.

Debbie entró distraída, sosteniendo una de las cajas de ropa que los vecinos donaban a la parroquia.

La caja cayó directamente al suelo, cuando ella finalmente vio la escena que tenía delante de sus narices.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, tapándose la boca con su mano derecha, viendo cómo su novio y su mejor amigo se besaban completamente desnudos.

Sus ojos vieron, además, el preservativo que Sam aún llevaba puesto y las piernas no la sostuvieron. A punto ya de desmayarse.

—Debbie... —Andrew trató de hablarle pero Sam lo hizo antes, sacándose en ese momento, el preservativo delante de ella y arrojándolo al suelo, subiendo ligeramente sus vaqueros sin llegar a abrocharlos.

—Nos has pillado, Deb. ¿Quieres unirte? —le preguntó, en un tono seductor que podría haber hecho que todas las mujeres del planeta perdiesen su ropa interior.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—chilló Debbie, mientras se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos.

* * *

><p>—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Gritó ella segundos después, cayéndose de su propia cama y llevándose sus sábanas con ella.<p>

Con su mano derecha, sintió como su corazón todavía latía, comprobando que se había tratado de una pesadilla. Se pellizcó para mayor seguridad y se peleó con las sábanas que cubrían su cabeza. Sus pulmones se vaciaban y las sábanas no le dejaban ver la salida. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

—¡POR FAVOR! —chilló, liberándose por fin, y chocando a la vez contra el borde de su cama—. ¡AY!

Había sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla. Una pesadilla. Se repitió una y otra vez, calmándose por fin, mientras regresaba a su cama. ¡Había soñado que Sam y Andy eran amantes! ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Soñar que hacía un trío con Quinn y Mercedes?

—Oh Dios mío. ¡Tengo que dejar de ver Queer As Folk!

The End

* * *

><p><em>No me miréis así, xD Ya dije que era una completa locura. Y ya sé que es corto, pero las locuras cuánto más pequeñas, mejor xD.<em>

_Y Si te ha gustado mi última locura, dale clic a "Review this Story" ¿Veis? El botoncillo está aquí abajo ^^_


End file.
